Chair rail moldings have traditionally been used to protect walls from being damaged by the backs of chairs, and more recently have been used as casings, bases, wallpaper borders, panel moldings, etc. Indirect lighting systems are used for various purposes such as providing lighting in addition to overhead and other traditional lighting systems, providing an alternative to traditional lighting systems, and various decorative purpose. Indirect lighting systems are useful in rooms where dim lighting levels are preferred at various times such as hallways during the night, a baby's nursery, and other areas where a low level of light is preferred over bright levels of traditional lighting. For example, indirect lighting is preferable in a baby's nursery during nighttime hours for periodically tending to the baby without disturbing the baby with bright lighting.
Heretofore indirect lighting has been available in various configurations and several alternatives exist for concealing indirect lighting at or near the top of walls, e.g., behind crown molding. However there is currently no chair rail molding configuration which provides means for mounting and concealing indirect lighting at or near the height of a chair rail.
The present invention comprises a chair rail design which overcomes foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided means for supporting an indirect lighting system behind a decorative chair rail.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a horizontal facia mounts on a frame secured to a wall. The frame also comprises means for supporting an indirect lighting source. The horizontal facia may further comprise means for mounting decorative trim thereon. The resulting lighted chair rail provides an additional alternative light source which provides a low level light source when brighter lighting is undesirable.
The lighted chair rail of the present invention may also be configured to accommodate interchangeable decorate plates. Alternatively, the lighted chair rail may be configured to provide a lighted facing for an alternative decorative appearance.